Web browsers and web sites are well-known. In recent years, the operators of web sites have become interested in obtaining as much data about each user as possible. For example, web sites often are designed to obtain demographic data from users, such as age, gender, geographic location, occupation, etc. Once a web server obtains such information, it can tailor the content of the web site based on that information.
For example, a web server (or an external advertising server) can tailor the content of advertisements to send to each user. The web server also can tailor other aspects of the web site to a particular user. For example, if the web server knows that a user likes NFL football, it can prioritize content about football to ensure that articles or blogs about football appear on the top of a web page when the user accesses the web site.
In prior art systems, if a user wished to have a customized web experience, the user needed to provide information to the web site, such as by setting up an account with the web site and filling out a profile form. Thereafter, the web site would associate that information with the user whenever the user logged into the site, which typically required the user to enter a name and password each time he or she accessed the site. This could be a cumbersome process for the user and prevents the user from experiencing a seamless web experience.
What is needed is a mechanism by which a web server can obtain profile information about a user without the user logging into the web site or web server. This would be more convenient for users and also would ensure that the web server can automatically obtain a user's profile information even if he or she never logs in.